


In Repose/Oil on Canvas/1.52 X 0.91 m/Yusuf Al-Kaysani/1973

by bijective



Series: Art throughout the ages: Real and Imaginary [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: Is Dalí-nesque a word? If it isn't it should be.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Art throughout the ages: Real and Imaginary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	In Repose/Oil on Canvas/1.52 X 0.91 m/Yusuf Al-Kaysani/1973

“Have you ever done drugs?” asked Nile. 

Joe looked up from book, Rumi's poetry. He quirked his eyebrow, silently asking her to continue. 

“No… I mean... Can we get addicted to drugs? Drugs essentially bind with our brain receptors right?”

“I've done cocaine.” Joe replied, his steady gaze focused on Nile.

“What?” Nile blinked at Joe’s casual admission.

Joe continued, carefully closing the book in his hands. “And heroine. And we can get addicted... Sort of.” 

Nile stared back and finally asked “How?”

“Booker's alcoholism for example.” Joe said. Nile mentally winced at the name. Voice carefully blank Joe pressed on, “We can get addicted and die from overdose. But getting clean is easy. We barely undergo withdrawal symptoms. However I don't recommend doing any of them. “

As Joe paused Nile shifted uneasily, not knowing what to say.

“But if you would like to we would rather that you do it here where we can take care of you.”

“Ummm… So how did you end up doing them?” Nile asked curiosity colouring her voice, her mind trying to absorb Joe’s offer.

“It was the 1970s, everyone was doing cocaine. Ok not everyone but Nicky and I had done opium before so we decided to try it.” Joe explained

“What was it like?”

“It resulted in the painting behind you.”

Nile twisted around looking at the large surrealist painting behind her from where she sat on the sofa.The oil painting hung over the dining table where Nicky was currently setting their dinner. It was 5 ft by 3 ft, painted in swirls of browns and gold with an ivory humanoid figure. In the distance there were two snow capped mountains. A closer look at the humanoid figure revealed faint blue green leaf like shapes all over it. A black sun sat in the bronze and gold sky.

“Is… is that Nicky?”

“Yes.”

“That looks rather Dalí-nesque.”

“Salvador was a rather eccentric man… but we commiserated once over our shared love for our muses.”

“You knew Dali… wait no of course you did.” Nile said exasperated.

“One day you will also know many… you will look back and remember the times gone by.” Joe smiled warmly and watched Nile blush.

_‘She is young yet…’_ he thinks.

Joe and Nile stews in the resultant silence musing on their conversation when they are interrupted by Nicky sliding an arm around Joe’s shoulder.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Nile nods getting up, making her way into the dining hall.

“You know… she guessed the painting immediately” said Joe.

“I guess we should be glad she didn’t guess everything about the painting.”

Seemingly on cue, Nile stuck her head back in the living room and yelled “Wait… Are the mountains what I think they are?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Salvador Dalí is among the most notable of painters in Surrealism. 
> 
> He is known primarily by the famous painting The Persistence of Memory (1931).
> 
> https://www.moma.org/collection/works/79018
> 
> He is also known for painting Gala his wife/muse.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galatea_of_the_Spheres
> 
> *I don't condone use of psychedelics and other drugs.
> 
> *What the mountains represent is upto the readers. No comments on my part.


End file.
